She will be loved
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Songfic sobre Kanon e a pessoa que ele ama. Romance com uma pequena ajuda da amazona de Cobra.


**She will be loved**

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

**Passou a tarde toda em seu escritório resolvendo assuntos burocráticos do Santuário. Queria terminar logo com aquele trabalho cansativo com os papéis, administrar um Santuário além das empresas Kido não era uma tarefa das mais simples, não baseava-se apenas em assinar cheques e contratos. Mas era exatamente isso que fizera aquele dia todo.**

**Assinou a última folha que tinha diante de si e suspirou de cansaço.**

**- Por favor, que essa seja a última por hoje! – falou suplicante a reencarnação da deusa Athena – Eu realmente estou no meu limite, não agüento mais ficar trancada aqui nesse escritório cuidando de papéis. Diga-me, Kanon, que esse foi o último memorando que eu deveria assinar!**

**O ex-general marina riu baixinho diante do tom cansado e esperançoso da sua deusa.**

**- Vou verificar senhorita.**

**- Não precisa me chamar de senhorita Kanon, você ou Saori bastam.– levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a janela que dava para os jardins da casa do mestre do Santuário. Como era bom poder esticar um pouco as pernas depois de todo aquele tempo sentada!**

**- Como quiser senho... Saori.**

**Ele pegou a folha que a jovem havia deixado sobre a escrivaninha e colocou no meio das outras que trazia consigo conferindo-as para ver se não havia esquecido de nenhum memorando. Ainda sorria por causa do modo como Saori aparentava cansaço ao longo do dia. Não a culpava, ela havia passado praticamente o dia inteiro dentro daquela sala analisando contratos, assinando memorandos, cheques e toda sorte de documentos necessários para o funcionamento tanto do Santuário quanto das empresas Kido que herdara do falecido avô.**

**- Vou avisando que eu desisto. Não interessa se ficou algo para assinar ou revisar. Eu simplesmente desisto!**

**- Você é a reencarnação de Athena. Alguns papéis para assinar não deveriam ser problema para você. – brincou ele.**

**- Não a reencarnação da deusa de ferro.**

**- Fique sossegada, acabou. **

**- Graças a Zeus! – suspirou aliviada.**

**- Por hoje. – acrescentou mordaz ele.**

**Ela entrelaçou os dedos das mãos por entre os cabelos na nuca e inclinou a cabeça para traz de modo que visse somente o teto. Fechou os olhos e disse desanimada:**

**- Ai, por que você tem que me lembrar? Deixa eu pensar que não verei mais nenhuma folha de papel na minha frente pelos próximos séculos.**

**- Quer que eu minta? – falou divertido com a súplica dela.**

**- Jamais pediria isso, você sabe muito bem. É só que... – suspirou longamente e deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo voltando a cabeça à posição normal e o olhar perdendo-se no horizonte que via através da janela – Às vezes é tão cansativo todo esse trabalho que a única coisa que queria é descansar.**

**- Eu sei que carrega muitas responsabilidades, tanto como deusa quanto como herdeira dos Kido.**

**- Nem me lembre! Queria estar bem longe disso tudo.**

**O rapaz riu baixinho. Ela ficava tão engraçada quando agia assim. Era um contraste muito grande ver a deusa Athena, responsável pela segurança e paz da Terra reclamar das obrigações de simples mortais.**

**- Vamos! Ria o quanto quiser. O fato é que não sabe como é estar no meu lugar, ninguém sabe! – cruzou os braços e deu as costas para ele.**

**Kanon foi parando aos poucos de rir até que restasse somente um sorriso carinhoso em seus lábios.**

**- Não estou debochando de você, Saori. É que vê-la agindo assim e saber que é uma deusa soa muito engraçado. Fico com vontade de rir quando se comporta dessa forma tão... tão... – não conseguia achar as palavras certas.**

**- Infantil? – tentou completar ela.**

**- Eu ia dizer humana. Mas você tem todo direito de sentir frustração e cansaço, como todas as outras pessoas. Só que às vezes pensamos que deuses não se importam com esse tipo de sentimento.**

**- É, espera-se que deuses sejam perfeitos, certo? – ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o interrompeu – Vamos parar por aqui? Já terminei de assinar tudo que tinha pra hoje e não quero discutir isso com você.**

**Disse isso num tom de cansaço com os olhos fechados e massageando as têmporas. Por isso não percebeu a mudança que ocorreu nele até que ouvisse as palavras frias.**

**- Como quiser minha deusa. – disse Kanon fazendo uma reverência – Com sua licença... – e se afastou em direção a porta.**

**Saori então percebeu a tolice que cometera. Havia dado o assunto por encerrado dando a impressão de que aquilo não era o tipo de coisa pertinente a um cavaleiro. Tinha agido como uma esnobe.**

**- Não! – exaltou-se e depois continuou num tom mais calmo – Não vá.**

**Ele parou onde estava, com a mão esticada em direção a maçaneta num gesto claro de suas intenções de sair.**

**- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou sem dar-se ao trabalho de encará-la, continuando de costas.**

**- Eu... eu... – o que poderia dizer? Pedir que a perdoasse pela maneira estúpida com que encerrara o assunto? Certamente ele a perdoaria porque era um cavaleiro, era seu dever fazer tudo que era da vontade de sua deusa. Isso a entristecia demais, saber que as pessoas fariam as coisas que pedisse porque encontravam-se presos a uma obrigação e não por vontade própria era a maior prova de solidão que alguém podia ter. – Eu fui rude, sinto muito Kanon.**

**- Não precisa sentir, minha deusa.**

**- Mas você está...**

**- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – interrompeu ele.**

**Saori olhou para o chão e suspirou. Parecia que não teria jeito, o estrago já estava feito.**

**- Não Kanon. Você pode voltar para suas atividades – disse por fim tristemente.**

**O cavaleiro então saiu e deixou-a sozinha. Ela sentiu-se mais só do que nunca.**

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

**Quando acabaram as batalhas e o mundo entrou em paz Saori pensou que finalmente desfrutaria de uma vida tranqüila de simples mortal. Mas ela havia se acostumado a ter seus cavaleiros por perto, por isso resolveu morar na Grécia junto com seus protetores. Tomar decisões no Santuário e cumprir sua designação como deusa Athena faziam parte dela, precisava cumprir essas obrigações se queria continuar sendo quem era. Além do mais era difícil contentar-se com uma vida de simples mortal longe dos cavaleiros.**

**Bem, não era necessariamente assim. Ela queria ser uma simples mortal, queria desfrutar da liberdade de escolha que vinha com esse tipo de condição, liberdade de atitudes. Esse tipo de coisa a atormentava por jamais poder ter esse "privilégio", o luxo de relaxar a postura em vez de empertigar-se a agir como se estivesse numa festa nobre o tempo todo.**

**O "privilégio" que tanto desejava estava longe e jamais poderia alcançá-lo. Porque Saori queria ficar perto de seus cavaleiros, no Santuário, e uma vez perto deles ela jamais deixaria de ser a deusa Athena cuja palavra é lei e deve sempre estar em segurança com todos agindo como guarda-costas dispostos a sacrificar a própria vida por ela.**

**"Por que tenho que estar sempre numa redoma de vidro?" pensou começando a andar de um lado para o outro no escritório.**

**- Não consigo sequer ter uma discussão com alguém! Às vezes estou errada e quero pedir desculpas, mas ninguém as aceita porque dizem que não fiz nada errado. Há! Como esquecer disso? SOU A DEUSA ATHENA E JAMAIS ESTOU ERRADA! – gritou por fim na sala vazia.**

**O eco da última frase ainda reverberando no recinto. Sempre fora uma pessoa mimada tendo tudo que queria, claro que acabaria cometendo besteiras e magoando pessoas. Mas ela havia aprendido muito nesses anos que convivera com seus cavaleiros, tornara-se uma pessoa melhor. Não sabia dizer se isso era mais em virtude de ela possuir agora o discernimento e bondade característica da deusa que reencarnou nela, mas sabia que tudo era graças aos seus cavaleiros. Sim, eles estavam lá quando precisou, e até mesmo quando não queria que viessem protegê-la, eles vieram e o fizeram de maneira esplendorosa. Queria viver com eles, fazer parte de suas vidas não como deusa, mas como amiga e talvez... **

**Não se atreveu a completar o pensamento, sentiu-se estranha como se pensasse algo impróprio. Ter algo mais com um de seus guerreiros parecia tão errado considerando sua posição em tudo isso. Mas era mulher, não podia negar isso. Sentia algo diferente por um rapaz em especial já há algum tempo, mas nunca conseguia fazer nada a respeito, só o contemplar. Primeiro porque ela não era muito atirada por isso ficava difícil tomar a iniciativa então ficava a cargo total dele fazer o primeiro gesto. Segundo que como ela era a deusa quem chegaria nela? Ainda mais um cavaleiro tão tímido e que esconde seus sentimentos tão bem, se é que existia algum nutrido pela deusa que não fosse a devoção característica de alguém que protege um superior.**

**- Ser deusa atrapalha até meu sentimento por um homem! Que tipo de vida é essa? – ela falou novamente sozinha, mas não gritando dessa vez.**

**Era como estar num pedestal onde todos te adoravam. Dificilmente alguém te amaria além da adoração, pelo que realmente é. E caso existisse alguém assim, pensaria que você era muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele. Ser a pessoa ideal torna-se então a causa da perda de inúmeras oportunidades de ser feliz com quem amamos e que nos ama. Não ser aceita porque se é a pessoa errada é algo mais simples e fácil de engolir, mas não ser aceita por quem se gosta por ser a pessoa certa? Que tipo de sentimento é esse? Por que tem que ser tão complicado?**

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**_

**- Athena? Está tudo bem? – uma voz feminina soou do outro lado da porta.**

**Ela parou imediatamente de andar.**

**- Entre. – respondeu ela.**

**A porta se abriu e a amazona de Cobra adentrou a sala.**

**- Pensei ter ouvido vozes exaltadas. Está tudo bem Saori?**

**- Ah Shina. Sim, está tudo na mais perfeita paz e segurança se é o que quer saber. Mas se está tudo bem, aí já é pedir demais.**

**- Você fala por enigmas Saori. O que aconteceu?**

**- Seria melhor se perguntasse o que "não" aconteceu. – suspirou e olhou em volta na sala com uma expressão desolada – Fiquei tempo demais aqui hoje, quero tomar um pouco de ar.**

**- Vou junto.**

**- Não preciso de proteção.**

**- Não, parece que você precisa mesmo é de uma amiga.**

**Saori olhou para a amazona como quem queria ver através dela, através das palavras e ver a real vontade. Mas a tal máscara não permitiria uma análise tão boa assim das intenções da moça. É, Shina sempre fora uma pessoa agradável, as vezes em que puderam conversar a amazona mostrou-se ótima companhia. Talvez falar um pouco ajudasse a mandar a frustração embora. Sorriu meio tristemente para a guerreira e disse:**

**- Você está certa, estou precisando de uma amiga agora.**

**- O que aconteceu Saori?**

**- Vamos sair. Conversamos enquanto caminhamos.**

**- Está bem.**

**E saíram as duas caminhando lado-a-lado pelos corredores do templo do Grande Mestre. Foram direto para um pequeno solar que ficava ao lado da opulenta construção grega e da qual tinha-se perfeita visão de todo o santuário, inclusive todas as 12 casas. Shina sentou-se num banco de mármore que oferecia todo o esplendor da vista do local, franziu o cenho ao ver que Saori continuava de pé contemplando o horizonte.**

**- Não quer sentar-se?**

**- Ah... desculpe, mas é que passei tanto tempo sentada que prefiro ficar de pé mesmo. – continuou fitando o horizonte.**

**- E então? Vai me contar o que aconteceu?**

**- Eu... nem sei por onde começar. São tantas coisas... – suspirou.**

**- Começa então pelas vozes que ouvi quando passei pela porta do escritório. – sorriu a amazona passando toda a confiança que a deusa estava precisando pra falar, mesmo que não pudesse ver o sorriso o tom suave com que conversava passava esse sentimento.**

**- Não eram vozes, era só uma voz. A minha voz – supirou novamente de cansaço e resolveu sentar-se mesmo, mas continuou com os olhos pregados na vista só que parecia que não a enxergava – Eu fiquei frustrada e estava brigando comigo mesma.**

**- E o que você fez que te desagradou? – perguntou divertida a amazona de Cobra.**

**- Primeiro, eu nasci. Segundo, não penso antes de falar. Terceiro... – não conseguiu terminar porque Shina estava rindo agora e parecia que não prestaria atenção ao que dizia – Ah! Até você Shina? Achei que fosse minha amiga.**

**- E sou, mas ouvir isso é muito engraçado.**

**- Tenho problemas que não posso resolver, isso não é engraçado. – disse chateada e cruzando os braços.**

**A amazona se acalmou e parou de rir, resolveu falar seriamente apesar da situação parecer engraçada demais.**

**- Está bem, vamos falar sério.**

**- Seria bom de sua parte...**

**- E vamos parar com os comentários mordazes. Você não vai querer que eu comece com os meus não é?**

**- É disso que estava falando! Estou tão frustrada comigo mesma que acabo descontando nos outros sem perceber.**

**- Entendo. Mas acalme-se, não é o fim do mundo certo?**

**- É... você tem razão, eu deveria me acalmar.**

**- Agora vamos aos fatos: você falou que um dos motivos para estar assim é porque fala antes de pensar?**

**- Sim. Sou uma estúpida! Acabo falando demais sem pensar nas conseqüências e só depois vejo que fiz besteira e magoei alguém.**

**- E esse alguém seria... ?**

**- Kanon. Eu fui muito petulante com ele hoje, mas não era minha intenção, eu só queria terminar o assunto com ele e conversar de coisas mais agradáveis, mas parece que ele entendeu como se eu não quisesse conversar sobre nada com ele por ser a "deusa" e essa coisa toda e ele um simples guerreiro, só que não é isso, não tem nada a ver. Eu gosto de conversar com ele, é uma ótima pessoa e sempre me ajuda quando preciso, jamais pensaria em magoá-lo daquela forma nem ser muito rude com ele. Eu estraguei tudo mesmo! – falou tudo isso num fôlego só e então parou pra poder respirar um pouco, fechou os olhos e se acalmou. Quando os abriu novamente estava com uma expressão cansada – Eu só queria mudar de assunto, você entende?**

**- Entendo.**

**- Mesmo?**

**- Entendo que você tem que parar de fazer confusão e dizer logo pro Kanon que gosta dele.**

**- Claro... eu devo mesmo falar com o Kanon e ... – de repente ela parou e percebeu o que realmente a amazona tinha dito e arregalou os olhos – O QUÊ VOCÊ DISSE?**

**- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Pare de se lamentar e vai dizer ao guerreiro o que sente por ele.**

**Saori baixou os olhos pra não fitar a máscara prateada da amazona e esconder o rubor, virou o rosto fingindo interesse na paisagem.**

**- Não sei do que está falando.**

**- Não se faça de desentendida comigo Saori.**

**- Eu não estou me fazendo de desentendida, só estou dizendo que...**

**- ... não sente nada por ele? – completou a amazona. A outra só ficou muda sem nada responder – Pela falta de resposta acredito que seja sim.**

**- Não! – levantou a cabeça de uma vez encarando Shina numa atitude exaltada, depois percebeu o que fez e tentou consertar – Quer dizer, sim... bem... mais ou menos. É que eu...ele... – se atrapalhou nas palavras sem saber o que dizer.**

**- Não precisa justificar. Sei o que você quer dizer, ou melhor, o que você não quer dizer.**

**- Sabe?**

**- Seja sincera pelo menos comigo, mesmo que não seja consigo. Você sente algo por ele e não sabe como dizer isso.**

**Saori suspirou, estava vencida. Não podia negar a verdade.**

**- Eu... – fanziu o cenho e encarou novamente a amiga – Como é que vou chegar nele, é impossível! Kanon é sempre tão fechado, e se ele já gostar de outra pessoa? E se simplesmente eu não fizer o tipo dele?**

**- Ei...se acalma! – falou num tom tranqüilizante pra moça não começar a perder a cabeça de novo – Primeiro, ele não gosta de ninguém.**

**- Como você pode saber?**

**- Confie em mim, se estou dizendo que ele não gosta de ninguém é porque não gosta de ninguém.**

**- Então quer dizer que ele é um insensível que se envolve só por luxúria sem sentir nada mais profundo pela pessoa?**

**- Gêmeo errado, esse aí é o Saga. Claro que o Kanon é sensível, ele só é muito discreto com seus sentimentos.**

**Saori estreitou os olhos e perguntou desconfiada:**

**- Você parece que o conhece bem demais não é?**

**A amazona soltou uma gargalhada e perguntou rindo:**

**- Acha que me envolvi com ele?**

**- Do jeito que fala parece que o conhece intimamente...**

**- Ah! Pára com isso, ele não faz meu tipo.**

**- Como se isso impedisse alguma coisa.**

**- No meu caso impede sim. – agora falava mais seriamente – Olha, conheço o Kanon como conheço qualquer outro cavaleiro. Sei dele apenas o que minha intuição e meu conhecimento sobre caráter indicam. E isso, minha amiga, nunca falha.**

**- Sei... – ainda não estava muito convencida.**

**- De qualquer forma estamos falando é de você e não de mim. Aliás, pra tirar essa bobagem da sua cabeça, você sabe muito bem de quem eu gosto e eu não o trocaria por nenhum outro.**

**- É. Eu sei. – sorriu em cumplicidade para a amiga. Sabia que a amazona gostava do cavaleiro de Pégasus, isso não era segredo ali no santuário pra ninguém.**

**- E então?**

**- E então que continuo na mesma! É impossível chegar nele, afinal eu sou uma deusa e ele é um guerreiro que me protege.**

**- Isso tem tanta importância assim pra você?**

**- Não, mas pro Kanon pode importar.**

**- Você só pode ter certeza disso se perguntar.**

**- Ah...claro né! – falou sarcástica – É simples assim. Só chegar para o Kanon e perguntar se ele se importa de eu ser uma deusa e ele um cavaleiro...**

**- General Marina. – corrigiu ela.**

**- Que seja! De qualquer forma, acha que é só perguntar se isso importa já que eu quero ter algo mais do que só amizade com ele?**

**- Viu? Não é tão difícil.**

**- Você só pode estar louca! – e levantou-se exasperada andando até a mureta que ficava de frente para o Santuário e que oferecia uma magnífica vista de todas as casas sendo banhadas pelos raios já cansados do Sol que se preparava para pôr-se.**

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

**Estava tão mergulhada em pensamentos de como Shina podia pensar que as coisas eram assim tão fáceis que nem percebeu que um certo cavaleiro, quer dizer, general marina acompanhava a cena da entrada do solar já há algum tempo. A amazona percebendo a presença do guerreiro só olhou pra ele e sorriu por trás da máscara, levantou-se e saiu dali silenciosamente sem que a deusa percebesse, cruzando no caminho com o rapaz que agora se aproximava do local em que elas estavam. Ao passar por ele ainda murmurou só pra ele ouvir:**

**Certamente agora eles poderiam se acertar, pelo menos tinham por onde começar. "Se os dois não se abrirem agora vou ser obrigada a amarrá-los!" pensou a amazona enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do templo do Grande Mestre deixando a sós o casal.**

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

**No solar a deusa continuava fitando pensativa o horizonte de braços cruzados. Será que as coisas realmente eram simples como Shina afirmava? Será que era ela que complicava tudo? Virou-se lentamente enquanto começava a perguntar à amazona:**

**- Shina você realmente acha que... – a frase morreu nos lábios enquanto seus olhos arregalados fitavam o rapaz alto parado. Era Kanon. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Sentia que seu rosto exalava calor e frio ao mesmo tempo, ficou sem fala, seu corpo parecia petrificado. Não esperava vê-lo, queria vê-lo, mas não esperava vê-lo, de onde ele veio? Ficou somente olhando-o como se visse um fantasma na sua frente por um bom tempo. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Então Saori lembrou-se da pergunta que Shina queria que ela fizesse e começou a ruborizar, desviou os olhos dos dele e começou a olhar em volta pelo solar procurando a amazona.**

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**_

**- Ela saiu quando percebeu minha presença. – falou suavemente como lendo suas intensões.**

**- Ah... – baixou os olhos e deu as costas para ele voltando a olhar para o Santuário. Não sabia com que cara olhar para Kanon. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali observando-a? Por que não disse nada? Afinal de contas, o que ele viera fazer ali? Com a curiosidade superando o embaraço perguntou ainda sem encará-lo – O que você...**

**- Por favor, não faça essa pergunta. – interrompeu ele.**

**- O que? – voltou-se para encará-lo confusa.**

**- Você ia perguntar o que eu vim fazer aqui. Seria um tremendo gelo agora. – disse sorrindo de modo encantador.**

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

**- Eu só queria saber...**

**- Eu queria me desculpar pelo jeito como agi com você no escritório. – interrompeu novamente e ficou olhando-a de maneira enigmática e carinhosa.**

**Ela não sabia o que dizer, era ela que agira errado e o tratara daquele jeito, ele não deveria estar desculpando-se.**

**- Sou eu que devo me desculpar, eu não queria que você pensasse que eu...**

**- Eu sei.**

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

**Ela parou de falar, confusa de novo com a interrupção. Kanon percebendo a confusão que se formava na cabeça dela resolveu explicar-se.**

**- Eu entendi que não foi proposital aquilo lá no escritório, eu que acabei entendendo errado. Percebi isso depois que saí da sua sala, mas quando voltei para esclarecer tudo você não estava lá, te encontrei aqui. Só que você estava conversando com Shina e não queria atrapalhar, então esperei vocês terminarem.**

**- Você esperou? – começou a perceber as implicações daquela informação, ele acompanhou a conversa das duas? Seu rosto começou a ruborizar-se pensando na possibilidade dele ter escutado suas palavras e deu-lhe as costas novamente. Ficou em silêncio e ele nada disse, queria deixar que ela falasse, até que não agüentou o clima estranho ali e resolveu perguntar – Quanto tempo você esperou?**

**- Quer saber o quanto da conversa ouvi? O suficiente...**

"**Será que ele ouviu quando eu disse que queria algo mais?" Não sabia onde enfiar a cara só com a possibilidade de Kanon ter ouvido-a. Mas se ouviu, não tinha mais volta, não ia retirar o que dissera porque simplesmente era a verdade. Ela sentia algo especial por ele, algo além de amizade, companheirismo ou qualquer outra relação que uma deusa teria com seu guerreiro protetor. O que sentia era o sentimento que uma mulher sentia por um homem. Mas e ele? Será que sentia o mesmo por ela?**

**De repente lembrou-se da amazona de cobra. Com certeza Shina diria que ela só saberia perguntando, e realmente não tinha outro jeito de saber. Resolveu ignorar o quanto aquilo poderia ser embaraçoso pra ela, mas precisava saber! Só que Kanon foi mais rápido e resolveu perguntar antes dela.**

**- O que você sente por mim Saori?**

_**I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**_

**Ela se arrepiou inteira. Aquilo sim que era ser direto! Tanto tempo de olhares e silêncios e agora ele simplesmente disparava um tiro desses? Será que era mesmo o Kanon? Não podia ser o Saga? Ela olhou melhor nos olhos azuis, não sabia bem mais tinha certeza que era o Kanon, sempre sentia quando era ele ou quando era o irmão. Resolveu usar a mesma arma, ia ser direta com ele também.**

**- Eu... eu... eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta para você! – gaguejou um pouco por causa da surpresa, mas manteve-se firme na decisão de falar às claras.**

**- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – lembrou ele.**

**- Nem você a minha.**

**- Não vou discutir isso.**

**- Claro que não, não há o que discutir certo? Então acho que estamos entendidos. – e começou a se afastar em direção à entrada do solar para sair. Não conseguia agüentar o sentimento de rejeição, como ele pudera dizer que não ia discutir? Será que não existia nem um pouco de sentimento da parte dele que merecesse ser dita entre os dois? Será que ela se precipitou em pensar que aquele guerreiro podia algum dia nutrir algo mais forte por sua pessoa? Não queria saber de mais nada, só queria sair dali e ficar sozinha. Mas não conseguiu, ele reteve-a pelo braço impedindo que fosse embora.**

**Ela não tentou livrar-se dele. Apenas ficou imóvel sentindo o calor da mão em seu braço, aquele calor que provocava uma sensação deliciosa nela.**

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

**- Não vá. Desculpe, não queria dizer aquilo com o significado que está pensando. Por favor, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi anteriormente.**

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

**Ela então olhou para ele. Os olhos azuis pareciam mais lindos do que nunca e tinham um brilho diferente, um brilho que jamais tinha visto antes. Pensou melhor no que estava fazendo, ela estava se exaltando por nada. Kanon nem sequer tinha dito alguma coisa e já estava fugindo, que tipo de mulher ela era pra agir assim? Tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, mesmo que não tivesse dos dele, mas pelo menos sabia o que queria, e ela queria Kanon, queria poder mostrar o quanto o ama e por ele ser amada. Resolveu dizer isso, sem se importar com a resposta, precisava arriscar, era assim que funcionava com os sentimentos, eles existiam antes de qualquer resposta. Então era melhor contá-los antes de qualquer resposta também, mesmo que isso a deixasse exposta e vulnerável, só não gostaria de se arrepender de não dizer o que sente pelo homem que ama.**

**- Kanon, eu queria que soubesse que...**

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

**Não pôde continuar, os lábios do cavaleiro impediram qualquer palavra de sair de sua boca com o beijo que tanto surpreendeu quanto agradou Saori. Hipnotizada pela maciez e pelo gosto dos lábios dele, ela deixou-se entregar ao beijo apaixonado. Aquilo era tão bom... Então, tão inesperadamente quanto começara, o beijo terminara. Ela ainda conservou os olhos fechados como numa espécie de transe, quando os abriu devagar se deparou com o sorriso presente tanto nos lábios quanto nos olhos dele.**

**- O sentimento é recíproco. – falou ele suavemente alargando ainda mais o sorriso – Eu te amo.**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**Nota da Autora: Saori e Kanon? Sim, eu também gosto dessa mistura. Acho que a reencarnação de Athena fica melhor com o ex-general marina do que com o Seiya.**

**Uma fic com três personagens e sem nenhuma ceninha mais picante? É, devo estar amolecendo... Eu e essa bendita fase Fluffy!**

**Ah, antes que me esqueça... "solar" é uma espécie de jardim.**

**Obrigada por ler.**

**Beijos**


End file.
